728
by Akino Shin
Summary: hanya berisi curhatan Sakura di tengah pagi buta


**728**

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

Chara : Sakura Haruno **(Sakura POV until end)**

Rated : T

Genre : Romance

Warning : OOC, Abal, Gaje,Typo

 **(Sejelek apapun fic ini, dilarang** _ **copas**_ **tanpa seizin author)**

Sukide wa arimasen, yon de inai ^^

Konoha, 16 Oktober xxxx

Ohayou minna-san . Perkenalkan namaku Sakura Haruno, mahasiswi semester lima jurusan akuntansi di salah satu universitas terkemuka di Konoha. Oh iya, kalian bisa memanggilku Sakura.

Hmm, karena hari ini moodku sedang bagus, jadi aku ingin menulis penyebab moodku yang bagus ini ke dalam buku harian. Yang bahasa kerennya, _Diary_. Sambil mendengarkan lagu favoritku, _Yuki no Ne._

"728…

Laki-laki yang sudah kukenal sejak awal semester pertama di kampus. Selalu berada di kelas yang sama. Hanya berbeda di kelas agama.

728…

Laki-laki yang sangat mencintai basket. Memakai nomor punggung duapuluh delapan saat SMU dan memakai angka tigabelas saat bertanding di kampus.

728…

Laki-laki yang lahir di musim panas sama seperti ku. Laki-laki yang lahir sehari sebelum diriku. Laki-laki yang memiliki zodiac yang sama sepertiku.

728…

Kau dan aku bukanlah teman dekat. Tapi kami juga bukan teman jauh. Bukan yang hanya saling kenal nama dan wajah.

728…

Laki-laki pertama yang mengucapkan, _"Makanya jangan galau terus"_ kepadaku. Laki-laki yang sampai sekarang aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia berkata seperti itu.

728…

Laki-laki yang selalu membuat jantungku berdetak kencang. Membuatku tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Dan aku menyadari bahwa aku menyukai dirinya. Perasaan suka yang dimulai sejak semester empat dan berlanjut sampai sekarang.

728…

Adalah nomor mahasiswa miliknya. Naruto Uzumaki.

Selesai…"

Sebenarnya hanya itu yang ingin aku tulis dibuku ini.

Sampai saat ini, sebenarnya aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku bisa menyukai salah satu keturunan Uzumaki. Oke, dia ganteng, tinggi, cukup pintar, tapi ya begitu ketiga hal tadi bukan alasanku menyukainya. Kalaupun iya, harusnya aku sudah menyukainya sejak semester satu.

Kata orang, kita tidak akan pernah tahu dengan siapa hati kita akan berlabuh. Tidak akan pernah tahu, alasan kita berlabuh. Dan hal itulah, yang aku rasakan sekarang.

Aku selalu menunggu kedatangannya di dalam kelas. Soalnya, Naruto kuliah sambil bekerja, jadi harus sabar kalau nunggu dia. Terus kalau dia sudah datang, aku bakal senyum sendiri. Hal ini juga berlaku saat aku menatap dirinya secara diam-diam dan saat dia membalas pesanku.

Menyenangkan,bukan? Tapi ada saat juga dimana aku merasa sedih dan sakit (cemburu gitu) Contohnya, saat dia bercanda sama temannya, Shion. Rasa sesak langsung muncul di dada.

1…2…3… Hah

Selalu menarik nafas dan kemudian mengeluarkannya saat perasaan tersebut muncul. Dan selanjutnya muncul pemikiran seperti,

" _Mungkin gadis yang disukai Naruto seperti Shion"_ atau _"Seandainya aku juga bisa bercanda seperti itu, pasti menyenangkan"_ atau _"Ah aku harus sadar diri, kalau aku tidak bisa berdiri disisinya"_

Selalu seperti itu, tapi sebenarnya yang lebih parah itu adalah saat Sabtu pagi di perpustakaan. Awalnya aku kira dia cuma datang sendiri. Ternyata dia juga mengajak,Shion. Dan sudah dipastikan suasana hatiku langsung memburuk sampai hari minggu.

Aku tidak membenci Shion. Aku masih bisa berpikir secara logis bahwa Shion adalah teman dekat Naruto. Mungkin aku terlalu bahagia saat membaca pesan Naruto sampai tidak menggunakan logika. Jadi, aku menarik kesimpulan, bahwa ini kesalahan ku.

" _Apa Naruto juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama padaku?"_ adalah pertanyaan yang juga sering muncul saat aku merasa dekat dengan dirinya. Tapi tetap pada akhirnya, ada beberapa hal yang membuatku berpikir, _"Dia tidak mungkin menyukaiku"_ . Katakan saja aku si wanita pesimis. Karena aku memang memilih pemikiran pesimis khusus untuk hal ini. Kalian pasti tahu kan, bagaimana rasanya berharap lebih tapi pada akhirnya tidak membuahkan hasil yang sesuai ekspetasi.

Aku juga mempunyai alasan yang mendasari kepesimisanku ini. Tepatnya dua hari yang lalu saat aku men _stalk_ salah satu media sosialnya. Pertama aku hanya tertawa membaca isi akunnya, tapi tepat di tahun 2014 kebawah, banyak status yang berisi kalau dia sedang menunggu gadis yang ia sukai.

Gadis yang ingin ia miliki. Gadis yang ia harapkan menoleh pada dirinya. Seketika, rasa sesak muncul kembali ditambah air mata jatuh membasahi pipi. Aku berencana mengungkapkan perasaan ku ketika segalanya telah siap. Tapi semua kuurungkan karena hal itu.

Aku menunggu Naruto dan Naruto menunggu gadis yang tidak kuketahui namanya, tidak kuketahui apakah dia juga kuliah di kampus yang sama. Lucu, bukan?

Aku telah memutuskan untuk menyimpan perasaanku pada Naruto. Tidak apa walau hanya berjalan di belakangnya sambil menatap punggung tegapnya. Tidak masalah walau harus menatapnya secara diam-diam. Tidak masalah walau ia tidak menyadari perasaanku.

Tidak masalah walau kami tertawa hanya sebagai teman. Tidak masalah walau terkadang pesanku hanya ia baca tanpa dibalas. Semuanya tidak masalah, karena ada hal yang tidak perlu diucapkan tapi harus dirasakan.

Kisah cintaku padamu mungkin tidak seindah cinta yang tumbuh di musim _cherry_. Tidak secerah langit biru di pagi hari. Tidak sehangat musim panas. Mungkin kisah cintaku padamu sedingin musim salju.

Tapi yang harus kau ingat, aku akan selalu mengucapkan _"Aku menyukaimu"_ walau hanya dalam hati dan mungkin terucap dengan nada rendah seperti angin yang berbisik tanpa suara. Aku akan selalu tersenyum padamu. Akan selalu membalas pesanmu…

Aku menyukaimu, 728..

Aku menyukaimu, Naruto Uzumaki…

=The End=

Halloooo minna-san, author php balik lagi dengan satu fic yang one shoot setelah hiatus 10 bulan. Sebenarnya ini lebih tepatnya curhatan daripada fic tapi gpp lah yak. Sekali-kali gitu hehe..

Terus aku sengaja bikin Sakura ama Naruto itu lahir di bulan yang sama dan kuliah di kampus yang sama. Apa lagi yak, oh iya untuk fic Honest aku nge _stuck_ di tengah cerita. Terus terakhir, No Flame…

Salam hangat dan cium kering,

Akino Shin


End file.
